Razputin Meets the Markov Chain
by ghostermaster420bongs
Summary: this took me a long time 2 write so plz don't flame! [every horible slash pairing ever]


Disclaimer: Psychonauts HQ, there was indeed a lot of people who wouldn't shy away from the lack of 'forget you' under control. Luckily, he noticed the song, but rather, making out WITH someone, but bam - you know, mindbenders will DESTROY THE HELL UP! Raz was most idiotic boneheads too. Graduation at the table, taking turns trying to form small hands over his back on him. This, of his glasses. It was, in mindbending, in an hour, it Hello? Raz sighed, spawning inside that large room was dancing in some serious trouble. But I gotta go, but mustered up his phone. He smiled back in time, we couldn't find my way he made a few feet from everyone parties!" "That's Venezuela, this began a more feminine hand all of Maloof, who smothered him based on Ford Cruller. He didn't do like SongMeanings, horribly inaccurate as the oldest child, she didn't need to observe the run-on sentence I SPAWNED HALF-WAY INTO THE SAME THING! Lili and Franke, sitting at the counselors in her stomach. Back In your face, Nein! You have to mention that day. The flowers grew red, their asses. Easier thought back angrily. 'If you for reading it. Milla took in Peace, Fat Bus Driver squealed, suddenly held up grabbing the same thing and stole it. Wouldn't you? Vernon to his phone, answering it. Hello? Raz was Headcrabbed. Still not very pleasant… sort of a bearded man Cruller had batted his right to make, it . . . Venezuela? Either way, PAC was just want to fall! Bobby Zilch feigned, running to the most talented dancers, aside from everyone parties!" "That's Venezuela, this rate, you not do parties! Now, I hate the German? boy lying at the back around and beating it forever. As everyone fled, Vernon yelled, wailing his chair around and began clearing away in her Milla didn't notice what a young friend. He picked up Did I liked their faces, which were fed live lobsters. They clawed open to new students, and forgot about all your CD drive You still have the jeep in "Dance! Dancing to tell her able to the whole bus, over and sits down and shove a ridiculously pretty sure I know I just don't . . . . party.' 'Stop being left alone. Attention was doing, he realized he lost his family, who didn't scream nerdiness, you for teaching us "Um, I want to And because all the floor beside Sasha's feet. He jumped onto Raz's seat again, lowering his gun quickly, ducking behind Sasha, and tipping half-way over a cliff. Whoa! We're all her lost his invisibility as the bus will spawn any of his diploma. "Derek Lutefisk". 'Sniveling wuss,' Sasha his friends by herself. She rather wished what had been replaced by smaller platforms floated in City 17, Quentin reminisced. Man, Half- Life 2 was so lofty when I realized that nobody cared." "That's because he's doing anything for 3 hours. I come from, everyone but Vernon said. It will contain basic info and pinched the story, all the cool Ford said, because he went flying into existence on the bus. OH GOD! Raz said. Yep, Lili responded loudly. NO, I can't find my way he made out on couches, chairs and then wins over the fourth wall with dinosaurs and telekinesis did you… do ya like Twisting her raucous voice, but Vernon forgot, because you wanted to, too." Silence? Not with the closet door, with his young friend. He wanted to underline this, as he reached from his type of his own excuse for a while, Ford Cruller. He was gone. Her eyes glowed for Sasha, his neglected pack of time Razputin must have been that he minded; he'd been able to graduate, would get a few moments, and responded with him like when your lives as I know, I wanted to continue, he reached for the lighter in someone else's mind. Ugh, mind parties were upon, "Martin, Lawrence! Let the fire Allowing her diploma to party at it. He wasted no time, not actually funny, I meant, I KNOW! Vernon without warning, grabbed Vernon's glock, shooting the already dramatic lighting spotlights that filmed the stage below. Along with large TV's, which toasted the glass, or to tell her something Sasha's attention Raz yawned kicking up They proceeded to tie her accent, but bam - you and the awesomest song ever in the lava lamp took hers and all our halls and learn a bit more wine while she was ... ugh ... incapacitated—" "You mean boy-eating bears with psychic abilities. The samba had walked down to get lost in his eyes known as close to every other stuff I need to his friends, maybe that fashion. Stroking his head. Whatever Look, I just want to stand if they went flying into a closet with Lili cried, screaming, MY BOYFRIEND IS A minor detail." Sasha "Oof!" the hostess, we don't die? Vernon happened to calmly assess the physical world. He needed coffee. It was the bus off that other time. For shame' 'I just been cruel. Sasha could only imagine the haunting voices locked away in her fingers, she Her family to lavish their partying without the clarity of authority. She levitated the floor, forgotten. It was only child. A meteor so you can built a whole likelihood that it was only two. One was a bad for your X-Box got as a different catwalk. Hearing the other a girl he watched the fire at night with Raz and there was more concerned with keeping his back on the screen. The ones Raz shoving him come up under your partner, and the floor, lost in heaven, Benny sobbed, walking out of course I never asked out,' thought than done. I even ASK YOU! YES. Lili proceeded to do anything for your mary-sue self- insertion ass out thought Milla. For Christ's sakes, Raz yelled, standing up. Did you ask her something along the X-Box. Or when I realized he had been reduced to have to land him No siblings either as he was blushing, but rather, making out on that one hosting the glass, or not he have to nobody in the air in a zombie. Hey Noobs Sup, noobs? Bobby Zilch asked "Oh-oh it met it's target: Sasha. "Oof!" the Emogoth party. Yeah, Vernon asked, hitting me For shame' 'I just couldn't bring up fire? Allowing her worst nightmare – to land him his undivided attention? Raz fell back on the ceremony. He was more concerned with the right. Walk down sometimes.' Sasha had to the people value their diplomas and Franke, sitting down next to me? Vernon We should burn?' 'Would you didn't count Martin and Lawrence. He looked down in the counselors in midair. This is the largest celebration. And because you an envelope. It appeared he hasn't got in here Sasha noticed. It truly was a bad and this one is a guy who swears her Idiots. "My bonehead friends brought me ... now, ha! In fact, they may be. OTHER DISCLAIMER: I'm not death, Raz Lili, and Ford: -IM-PASTA-BOWL- Jesus, why did you not do parties! Now, I majored in some dorm It was in the highway. This calls for copyright infringement. EMOGOTH PARTY Wow, every chapter seems to miss out." Martin said. Sasha "Oof!" the handle when they saw him approach her. Idiots. "My bonehead friends "What happened?" one and this Well, Raz seeing as Sasha was oddly disturbing, almost like that wasn't such a bad for your Songmeanings bull, Raz. White Light. That song is the one of her skin. "GET OUT!" she got as Benny sighed, walking over to the Kwik Stop. Quickly, he pointed out, swiveling his circuits, and helped himself not to find. Standing on his back giving her anger and your CD drive is stupid, Lili shouted, throwing her plate off the handle when you just for the stereo speakers, he was painfully shy away from . . . what happens when I was oddly disturbing, almost like FluffleNeCharka's stories, and foreign ones were a ball on the song is about our links since you I don't do like me? Franke were sitting in their psychic abilities. The Untimely Death Of Raz was forced the graduates robed in some serious moments in the middle of COMMUNISM! Raz White light Songmeanings is far beyond recognition. The Psychic Academy of California. But we have liked it? Hmm . . . . . His speech continued for a passing grade, right?" Who knows what exactly could be the fourth wall. It was devilish, the night when I came up with some girls on the table towards the ceiling. High over the years, though he did They woke up. Breakfast Baking Battles Okay, Vernon thought aloud, switching songs yet again. OH SHUT THE GALAXY. Thus, I hate him her friends tittered. "Whatever. Look, I can't filter through the interference to the whole bus, over a cup of the other words: shutup as everyone sat down in the face. You mean drunk," one could hope for. Please be "sneaking" around and began However, he would spend the ground of how tongue tastes, Vernon and Ford: -IM-PASTA-BOWL- Jesus, why do we have to meet with yellow walls, and Lawrence's shoulders and made the trip back around and finally got as a cliff. Whoa! We're all week was too 'much' for Sasha. It shorted his parents. Lawrence dragged Sasha grunted as Franke blushed, running to sit next one, and shove a blonde man Cruller had being chased by a bear so late at night. It was late, though, so lofty when I was wild. The fist then what better than giving him about the happy families, and helped himself as stony-faced as if to Milla, doing anything for a formal meeting about it." Sasha had to do with excitement, and telekinesis did the trick. When Sasha could only once a passing grade, right?" Who knows what was it seemed. He appeared to keep himself as stony-faced as he reached for the Emogoth party. Yeah, Vernon said, what had just because it's about- Hey, don't kick my seat, Lili said. Yeah, totally, said sitting down from the floor, lost friends back of Raz's head, willing himself off the eyes if to underline this. Well, Raz yawned loudly, raising his drawers with a dreamy look on Milla's face "How do with the oldest child, she was older, it still felt her gaze and white, kimono-style arm-warmers. He barely even enter someone's mind? 2The large room, that KarAniyuki is supposed to let loose and his ticket out. The Psychic Academy of California But Martin and Lawrence He needed coffee. It will contain basic info and she giddy with the lowest marks possible for example. So wait, you must be on tv. But the party Truth be very excited graduates, robed in some dorm It was wild. That was Sasha's plan for him. Shocked, he pointed out, swiveling his eyes beneath his secret lab with Raz his face mere inches from his face him. He had gotten more sense than what a large household. Two sisters, three brothers. Even if he had just yet. Sasha his friends maybe that fate for Sasha. It was devilish, the entire affair, though truth be the worst nightmare – to ask Sasha Did you… Did I even trying anymore. You'll probably never meet with his conniving friends were upon, "Martin, Lawrence! Let the ass-kicking begin!" "Huh?" his head, "We were to tell her something like that. Soon, without even realizing just how it should burn?' 'Would you just made the trip back of Maloof, who was now dangling between the Combine invasion and he goes and resumed their idea, so large that he would have him 'But ... their astral trance. He couldn't escape it forever. As you are having some girls on ties and they get out, but there's a cabin, which were fed live lobsters. They proceeded to claim the other majors The rest of her accent, but I'm not the act of course, is true. Anyway, Milla sulked a closet with an unusual knack for the lighter in midair and Lawrence's shoulders and made out on ties and wanted to god I'll punch you I don't do parties" "Not do parties? Darling, where uniformed dancers aside from . . . what had just made the official dark-green garb, anxious to sleep. Given that was really matter. He smiled back around, surprised to start with all the incident, and normally, you continue to eat the most idiotic grin on physical shapes. A minor detail." Sasha replied, eyeing Raz shoving him there. That hot guy who swears her skin. "GET OUT!" she would still kind of little kids. I mention. I hate the years, though the outer rim was torn away from a thud. Milla's friends and him . . . "Milla Vodello" . . . And it did, falling out of oversized lavender stereos that bear's midnight snack," he even started to boil, the staff; something interesting to murder a mess strewn on couches, chairs and classrooms, and crashing into the sun. Vernon without warning, grabbed him by a bear would have a future!' Milla didn't notice what Raz yelled, standing next to find. Standing on ties and looked back, giving you further question. Milla Vodello and spoke, "But the corpse gibs. I'm so I think about, how she wished her mom and dad 'I hate him and continuing to the floor, forgotten. It appeared he hasn't got as a more feminine hand Shake Cruller's with a large room, that Sasha asked as Vernon Phantom See what happens when I ditched the way he stood up, grabbing the floor. Taking in a young kid was It's finally he began However, he could. Sasha's calm, collected about the message, the shuffle, perhaps since I was just about all of the note and onto Raz's seat he searched for so long. "Thank God a bear so late at night. It was, in the morning. He needed to bring up his phone. He jumped onto Raz's seat Lili sighed. Wait, what is that the party was wild. The ones Raz began. However, he just wouldn't show it. Little would she be paired with large TV's, which exploded. Lili thought aloud. We should do that?" Sasha felt her friends. "What happened?" one girl than giving him her friends had propped him approach her. Idiots. "My bonehead friends "What happened?" one of the same thing but there's a girl he had come to PAC in the bus off that other majors The room was sued $4,500 for example. So he did you let your hair would grow out, she'd lose a drunk psychic soldiers, in their astral trance. He accidentally picked up his own psychic powers under his breath. Real mature. Looking around, he said. Then the dam broke, and there was late, though, so Sasha would have loved to REMOVE THE SAME THING! Lili and then wins over Raz's heart and she giddy with relief. "Oof!" Sasha darling? Now I want to get the back in time. Sounds Hot If I hadn't got to meet any of her accent, but bam - you further instruction." She was there is too much interference. And so is toasted, and ride a slight 'thump', Ford growled, lunch Vernon sighed, hopefully. Just then, the back of your partner, and cooled Milla took in the lava in the loop CD exploded in front of the cigarette back up with his chest and will pave the names. Milla took hers and grabbed him This, of time between his lips and took in deep breaths before it tossed him This, of a funny image, the name of girls on Raz's train of joy-shock, like the party?" Jumping off and ride bicycles backwards up cliffs. Okay, Lili asked, looking like a more psychic friendly future . . . . . . . . ." His speech continued for Raz to her friends. "What happened?" one girl than what a bad idea. If he was Ford Cruller, the Emogoth party. Yeah, Vernon asked, as he had no family here to repress a blonde man floated down to get up. "Bears, Sasha. Did you… Did I forget about it." Sasha snarled, "You know mindbenders will be paired with those who forced the cigarette he was painfully shy away from the stereo speakers, he did look on Milla's face if he do when the adorable, little kids. We're still have the lines of it when I ditched the jeep in a breath, he had everything secured away the mess from his dog, and on two friends gasped. Lawrence Let the vortex and Lawrence could comfortably sleep peacefully. I can get the chance to fit down in the run-on sentence really, it to a lighting-man who were confused Lili grabbed his MP3 player, not know about graduating someone who is, for all her hair would have to admit what better than what a more feminine hand Shake Cruller's with fish and Lawrence dragged Sasha thought. 'That hot guy I must keep himself as hell, I think the party. Unfortunately, he couldn't help thinking so cynically after all, 1:36 am. Next day, Luckily he was so interested in what I meant, I hate him an alternative place or I gotta go, but by the one that he minded; he'd been an only 6:15 in some dorm where other graduates and on and closed wordlessly. Choking on his face, "How do that. I would enjoy lunch, Vernon sighed, hopefully. Just then, a good answer. The walls were there, so is starting fires so neat, it was rather messy. He couldn't right The fussy attendant who swears her sense of a funny image, the stage. He was sputtering, gasping, trying to step around with the stage were fed live lobsters. They clawed open to new life, and saying 'lol vote 5, karaniyuki is "She's the party just a boy not far more chatty, either 'You are worse." "Cougars? We Do In fact, they were escorted to watch him. No No you don't!" "Ugh, I'm pretty sure I want to underline this, he brought the floor beside Sasha's feet. He left his seat he could safely collapse on tv. But what exactly could keep his mashed potato sculpture of the stage were the stage were actually invited, even if it just doesn't seem to end, going to die! Dogen screamed, tears streaming down hard on Milla's face if he was a bear so I can all have loved to Samba is quite the air till it hardly matters anymore You'll probably recognize most intriguing child she seemed to insist on they wondered. It was late, though, so cynically after being turned back around his face him. He smiled back of Raz's head, willing himself to more songs. Then the dam broke, and of course into the minds in a situation as possible. Raz yelled to land him though, because it's about- Hey, don't kick my seat, Lili Raz, and party with his young limbs a clear state of Double Fine Productions Inc. Think Me Naïve By: Nanaki BH Work, work, and tore it. The Psychic Academy of California But Martin was probably never meet any of girls on this chair. Blast, Vernon forgot, because as I've said, it's cool. Let's have to make them some trouble in their place. Vernon, Ford -IM-PASTA-BOWL- Jesus, why do we used some people's faces," Sasha really admired the original connection?" Milla took in a blur. Somehow, someway or dropped out, but bam - you were popular if he disappear into the closet door, with the lowest marks possible for pwning nubs, he would have been that he minded; he'd been waiting for him to find some dude's connection so you realize," he pointed out, swiveling his answers were. Raz yelled angrily. DON'T MAKE ME MAKE OUT ON A NERD? Pwnt, Bobby Zilch into the closet with Lili said. And he didn't want to stand if they may be. OTHER DISCLAIMER: I'm not far from his mind. But . . . it again if to underline this, as Vernon suddenly exploding. The rest of Raz, then I can you not Didn't your health, you were a funny image, the part about their psychic prodigy would enjoy lunch, Vernon laughed, as Razputin flashed it. Why 'I told you: I screamed, too knocked up to ask Sasha groggily, "everyone was blushing, but he couldn't help thinking But . . . it to a bad dream. He couldn't right Milla scowled. Did you know and his face on Sasha. He looked down below, sat Raz happily hugging his leg. "Smoking is for example. So wait, you But when he heard some reason or not he could ever and woke up. Breakfast Baking Battles Okay, Vernon and Ford: -IM-PASTA-BOWL- Jesus, why they say don't go ride bicycles backwards up a lunchroom, I can't use thought-transference to watch him. No this couldn't be! Sasha stopped paying attention. His fellow peers again. If yoiu liked it? Hmm . . . . . His speech continued for someone?' 'Let the song, but we'll remember what the morning. Lili, Raz, and saves her able to graduate, would have to the corpse gibs. I'm so awesome. Don't worry children, Fat Bus Driver Your name of your drug trips and rolled his dog, and promises to REMOVE THE EVIDENCE. Okay, the foreign exchange student who had walked down the stage. There was a cliff. Whoa! We're all this in the game. Oh, Ford growled, lunch Vernon sighed, hopefully. Just then, the floor. He adjusted his college peers were far beyond curfew, you were a benchmark in time. Sounds Hot If you didn't count Martin the other a blonde man floated down and kills Lili by Bobby Zilch said, through laughter. The fussy attendant who forced a smile as she didn't like attention. She was ecstatic, though the outer rim was just as far as it dove deeper, killing all week was used only two. One was going to the original link. And Cali is the day every seat he searched for breakfast. Now I want to stand the proud they were going to everyone in deep breaths before he was a sort of lonely. "So, Raz, if she didn't need to observe the oldest child, she was older, it might as far as he hit the water, crumpling before he was Milla. Snatching another coveted. Being foreign ones were moist right to believe him down meet with his phone. He appeared to receive their psychic abilities. The boy was just as Raz was as if it was open to tell him No siblings either laughing or not he couldn't escape it forever. As he descended into the back around, surprised to ask Sasha shrugged and forgot about what happened was a refreshment table on fire. Unfortunately, this relationship through the interference And since she was Milla. Snatching another Martin and onto the chunks, as Sasha was a crasher and promises to do so. Wow, that's romantic, Franke sighed, suddenly flashing into someone else's connection." Martin and Lawrence he was only two. One was getting anyway. Although if one of her as the roll went to their psychic abilities. The walls were a foreign exchange student who didn't scream nerdiness, you didn't count Martin said next, Sasha snarled, "You know No, Ford growled, lunch Vernon sighed, hopefully. Just looking at the back cushioning. I meant, I don't think I screamed, too Graduation at it. He was sputtering, gasping, trying to step around he noticed the unusually calm and pulled him up against a chair until he was open to new life, and then she paced in his lab It appeared unusually calm collected side was the morning. Lili, Raz, and then finally, he searched for him. Shocked, he could. Sasha's calm, collected about the few friends and him and he hasn't got to meet his lips. Sasha's glasses It was Headcrabbed. Still not know about but it when we can all the cool Let's have liked it? Hmm . . . . . His friends and turned him up against her skin. "GET OUT!" she hoped not. "Martin Mayfew," Cruller to claim the walls. The wet potatoey substance jammed his stomach and looking like it anyway! I even ASK YOU! YES. Lili said. And neither did the rest There was the next to her party. The samba had been reduced to see it. She just went flying into his lap for a whole likelihood that while she could take it, he had ten times more attention from his hammock full of dirty laundry to keep doing he was there last summer, she didn't need your Songmeanings is full of dirty laundry to new things, new friends here, but she would be impossible. Dubya tee eff? Raz thought aloud, proving just doesn't seem as though so Sasha saw them dancing quite loyal to blush with you, right?" Sasha's mouth opened and your mentor. Your mentor will pave the closet door, with so many new students, and cooled Milla took in comic relief "Oof!" Sasha just couldn't bring up fire? Allowing her as the night in particular. isn't this is Cali" "No, I'm from one girl Sasha wondered if he would have gathered much authority, authority authority he finished reading this, and beating it just doesn't seem like such a spoil-sport, it's not "Martin Mayfew," Cruller the head Whatever observations Sasha "Oof!" the morning. He couldn't right The fussy attendant. Every graduate sat down for teaching us "Um, I know you wanted to, too." Silence? Not so. Whispering. Chatting. Hushing. And that? No, yelled kicking the part about something like FluffleNeCharka's stories, and onto the hand that graduation party. Truth be very excited graduates, robed in Black, and promises to tell Raz was a sleazy overpriced iPod, flipping on this chair. Blast, Vernon grabbed his nose. Maybe we can leave." "Do you continue being such a box, and making out and- Everyone stared around at her. Not that he would have a future!' Milla was only one recliner in his chair, you don't!" "Ugh, I'm pretty sure I mean no, I told you: I don't do parties? Darling, where other graduates today marks possible for someone?' 'Let the table towards the ceiling. High over to the same time. They all flickered into a sitting at the outer rim was no longer exciting. He finally managed to be "sneaking" around at all up for a formal meeting about the incident. But we have the song, but with all the links, I realized that the party What happened? Did you… Did I even you. But he couldn't escape it forever. As if to give the most idiotic boneheads too. Graduation at night. It was devilish, the station. LARGE CAPITAL LETTERS ATTRACT YOUR ATTENTION Christ, Raz was a letter and Lawrence dragged Sasha 'awoke' and saves her Not with yellow walls, and a spotlight shone on his feet, scrambling down next to line up pushing the people that she was so interested in seeing as how bout you? I HATE THIS PLOT Comfortably Dumb Wow, if there was wrong, so cynically after a nondescript period of attention—the kind of time for him to be paired with shock. The Untimely Death Of Raz reached from his desk, seeming barely knew. 'Can you continue being such a happy night You going? You going? You just don't like pee. Just forget about his appearance over He would have to that. Seeing this, Milla danced with the right. Walk down the winding stairs until he cleared his throat, "Ladies and muttered something terribly wrong. Although he was in Brasil. She made up on the end of the bus. God a bear would have to let us die, the fourth wall. It was only plagued by hacking into existance at Raz made him feel Even if they came up with a dreamy look younger than just a fiery redhead with a dreamy look younger than what a year. But ... their idea, so Martin and closed wordlessly. Choking on the screen. The seats were the nervous and he exploded. Christ! Raz was shoved into the GPC. They proceeded to break down from the song White Light. That would've just went off I mean, the vortex and her happy-go-lucky nature would she be sure to ask him This, of time between the Combine invasion and crashing into a more chatty, either 'You are so afraid to PAC in what Raz yelled, just been cruel. Sasha "Oof!" the cigarette back to normal, as it floated over to fall! Bobby Zilch said, through the interference And since she was a whole likelihood that he was colorful glowing tiles that he minded; he'd been caught dead at. Maybe he was forced to be a benchmark in hand. The color drained from the stereo speakers, he could safely collapse on they wondered. It didn't really that bad?' 'No, that's not an option, he had come into work today, Raz reached up above his desk and the devil is bad, and opened it might as Razputin flashed back into existence on the stage room by the shoulders, and sorrow. Don't get all lovey-dovey and dad were particularly loud he noticed. They clawed open to new things, new friends here, but noone cared cuz he made him so he tried to Milla, doing here anyway, Razputin? This calls for so long. "Thank God that hurts like such a lot of the exploded corpse. Wha... we're mortal now? Kitty asked, in a shadowy corner, sipping some serious trouble. But ... their place. Vernon, Ford Cruller. He had gotten more attention from extreme ADD. I'm not quite able to look on Milla's face when he cleared up, so that they wondered. It was only thing he had ten times more fun. Could a fool while noticing Chloe and Lili said. And that? No, yelled to the floor, forgotten. It was beginning to mind. Sasha turned back at him, though, because he went off the lines of course in the lava lamp took hers and once she was unable to tell her friend who guzzled down the winding around a fussy attendant Every graduate sat down then and looking after Lili touched; it should go. Automatically. As of late, "official Psychonauts business" was a young limbs a few feet from Sasha, and pulled him 'But ... their place. Vernon, Ford Cruller. He was gone. Her family was concerned. Perhaps spending some popcorn and the devil and the most part, the end of how tongue tastes, Vernon hoodie though. I screamed. Didn't you doing anything for your mother teach you so worried about It's about- Raz came up cliffs. Okay, Lili responded loudly. NO, I gotta go, but there's a cliff. Franke stood in particular. isn't this in the station. LARGE CAPITAL LETTERS ATTRACT YOUR ATTENTION Christ, Raz asked. Yes, I'll come into work today, Raz which Raz were to the people here, Sasha looked around. His heavy breathing remained, not know about guaranteed if one of the other graduates, Sasha and she was well liked, she waited alone. In a few feet from extreme ADD. I'm not even trying to murder a more feminine hand The rest of the years, though because he would have an emogoth party. EMOGOTHS? Raz seeing as Franke blushed, running to sit next to Raz, making him think I screamed. Didn't you ask her reveal her skin. "GET OUT!" she waited for your career' 'I majored in her stomach. Back In fact, they came late at night. It was, in the face You suck too. Vernon without warning, grabbed him by his black leggings, white, leather boots/pumps, and the Emogoth party. Yeah, Vernon said, changing songs. HAAAAAAAAANG ON, the TV's, big aquariums had turned into machinery by first moving again. AND PUNCTUATION AT THE END OF A stupid piece of course I ditched the ground. I liked their top secret lab anymore. Their business was no time, not what I hadn't got out of 'forget you' under control. Luckily, he folded his lips spontaneously ignited for all I meant, I know it seemed. He adjusted his nose. The ones Raz were to tell Raz curled up cliffs. Okay, Lili and then formed into a zombie. Hey don't kick my seat, Lili standing next to Vernon. We Reach Is Dead, Vernon said, pulling a sitting position with their exit blocked by the horrible feedback afterwards. Oh god, we're going You wouldn't want to get his diploma. "Derek Lutefisk". 'Sniveling wuss,' Sasha and Lawrence's shoulders and made out on the floor. "Bears," he strolled down at Raz, his arm and resumed their thoughts ... so neat, it was as a little kids. I didn't have an emogoth party. EMOGOTHS? Raz said. HERE Fat Bus Driver. Your partners were official partners will be a bit desperate to the floor, forgotten. It appeared he was just a boy lying at his desk; not the act of attention she would still kind of me. It was wrong, so painful ...' Fire. How does he paused, waiting for him as more of Raz, then formed into existence on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Sasha was going on?', they were escorted to believe him with hugs. Sasha It was accomplished by first moving again. AND PUNCTUATION AT THE END OF A stupid piece of how tongue tastes, Vernon growled. I mean, the years, though I also lined the trip back and on his toes, Sasha thought. 'That hot guy I just like that. Soon, without the clarity of joy-shock, like writing and have to watch him. No one believed in the drive You still a lunchroom, I think I don't need your Songmeanings bull, Raz. White light means death. That's why they say don't go but with everyone else, and turned him based on him. This, of people here, Sasha had to the platform This one was huge and Lawrence he made him how proud they were to tell him how bout you? I don't own emotions. Just looking at PAC was as close to silence as one of the water, crumpling before she forced the graduates to line up a memory eraser from her: able to look on Milla's face radiating a different catwalk. Hearing the cigarette he would have to make it was accomplished by a censor Milla took hers and spoke, "But the girl said, sitting next to find some Half-Life 2, and looked back, giving him his lips. Sasha's glasses clattered to underline this began a while, and began clearing away in her friends. "What happened?" one of the outer rim was rather large that it Hmm . . . . . His heavy breathing remained, not he could only imagine the kind of little tipsy, but now that Sasha was attend a shadowy corner, sipping some completely unsupported, sick pairing, like FluffleNeCharka's stories, and there. They all flickered into this mind, I have a smile as far as possible. Raz yelled, standing up. Did you ask him about someone else intuitive, at her. Not to mention that Sasha sighed, realizing what he was actually invited, even you. But I gotta go, but rather, making him think so, I meant, I think the part about guaranteed if some random mary-sue character comes over Raz's heart and he was up on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Sasha shrugged and headed over a cup of a ridiculously pretty all- powerful omniscient psychic soldiers. Among them Explaining it Why are all official Psychonauts business" was that day. The red seats faced a refreshment table and helped himself Thinking of noise. Hidden behind Sasha, and hugging her skin. "GET OUT!" she would still brought tears to her accent, but I'm not actually funny, I screamed, too 'much' for Please be wearing cleats, with a dreamy look dignified in mindbending, so is starting fires so Martin and his hair in her anger and started to fit down then and she giddy with a thud. Milla's friends gasped. Lawrence Let the flower platforms. Grabbing one more chapter. That's cool, Ford Cruller landed on the floor forgotten. It was beginning to Samba is Cali" "No, I'm from the lack of her existence. 1 Mental residue from the catwalks above, to use thought-transference to do anything or to PAC in comic relief "Oof!" Sasha disliked being such a bad idea. If they were escorted to have to worry about It's about- Raz asked. That's downright tomfoolery. Shut it Milla took in deep breaths before he was obvious he had come to PAC in the cool kids in the stage would have usually never been able to seem as everyone sat down for reading this, and on and home to see how proud they aim to end, going to sleep Razputin. You don't wanna leave so Whispering. Chatting. Hushing. And then I just don't . . . . party.' 'Stop being called 'darling' by herself. She had to mention that Sasha disliked being chased by the haunting voices locked away from a drunk psychic prodigy would stand the third time and party for the ground of a validation of cigarettes off the floor, he began announcing the night when I ditched the Psychonauts, floating down their faces, which toasted the day they become mental marines, psychic soldiers, in his lab It appeared to be stamped by a fussy attendant. Every graduate sat down in the shuffle, perhaps since I don't do when the interference to Cruller to a stop and suits. And lots of the small intellectual crowd at The Psychic Academy of foolish embarrassment, he was. It's finally was in Brasil, party for the trip back on the original connection?" Milla For the table so you can leave?' Milla scowled. Did you ask Sasha groggily, "everyone was a crasher and started to blush with poison tips. Razputin must have to bring up fire? Allowing her shoulder length hair was not death, Raz sighed, spawning inside the bus hit the other majors The three years he had no family was in wherever. Damn. He couldn't right now. Why did he had everything working smooth. With a sleazy overpriced iPod, flipping on his toes, Sasha and the aquariums had been replaced by the shoulders, and confetti. Flower shaped platforms where uniformed dancers . . . danced. Milla didn't notice what if some rest any way he groaned. The red seats were indeed a lot of noise. Hidden behind a ch I know, Vernon hobbled away, tied to see. It shorted his face when I said talking to keep himself in some girls on Raz's train of mashed potatoes. The three years though he could safely collapse on the floor. He left his glasses and Lawrence. He couldn't escape it forever. As everyone fled, Vernon Phantom See you at him!" 'But ... their exit blocked by the few good friends, got along with so many annoying children erected a very high up above to the end of his lab. It was even started questioning whether or any other words: shutup as if to take it, he did look younger than just a time machine, Franke were sitting position with a 'meh'. Martin and Lawrence. He adjusted his body. Does this is quite uncharacteristically with so many annoying children erected a master of the bus. God a bear would have a future!' Milla scowled. Did you ask him about all of little kids. I can't find the hostess, we start moving again. AND PUNCTUATION AT THE END OF A single tear dropped inbetween the nervous and called to say to get his throat, "Ladies and headed over and sits there, why are you know this like Mashi's fic? Where they were moist right Walk down the winding around a Glock. You won't get out, but there's a benchmark in me ... now, ha! In a few friends he had come from, everyone sat down sometimes.' Sasha to that day. The room was something else; intuitive, at the back cushioning. I do." "No. No I'm from the TV's, big aquariums had turned him into the GPC. They clawed open to new students, and confetti. Flower shaped platforms floated in the lava lamp took in deep breaths before he was the third time to recover before it tossed him by the invincible and Gentlemen, parents Lawrence didn't even remember what was happening. The tan complexion, the party?" Jumping off balance. WE'RE FALLING! Vernon hoodie though. I can't filter through sometimes serious trouble. But he couldn't escape it forever. As you are property of mind, he turned back angrily. 'If you do like the German? boy lying at PAC were there, so Martin and beating it would be such a custom Vernon asked. Not so. Whispering. Chatting. Hushing. And lots of girls on that recliner with you, right?" Sasha's mouth opened and floated upwards. Sasha really admired the party. Unfortunately, he went back on the year. Would you seriously want to miss out." Martin Lawrence! Let the ass-kicking begin!" "Huh?" his eyes beneath his lab with all the frightened man, and he lost in heaven, Benny sighed, walking over to Raz, making up excuses later. Gently, he wants to be "sneaking" around His eyes This calls for Every graduate sat down in Brasil. She had to seem as Sasha was the next to Vernon. We should do parties? Darling, where other graduates their diplomas. Sasha finally was there last summer. Burn, "Don't say that!' 'What? That has nothing to do "Oh, c'mon. Dance with us!" "Um, I can't filter through the air in a tree which Raz had batted his desk; not healthy. You just don't like a mother. Razputin sighed. Love works in mysterious ways. That I hate him and headed over to the party when I ditched the way for copyright infringement. EMOGOTH PARTY Wow, every seat inside that large room was wrong, so many annoying children Fat Bus Driver. Your mentor will send you let us die, the note and all affiliated materials are trained to that graduation ceremony success. Smile uncharacteristically. Lift arm. Take diploma "Derek Lutefisk". 'Sniveling wuss,' Sasha craned his pocket, the poor, worn out boy much younger than what if some people's faces," Sasha Nein!" Taking a deep breath, Sasha by his ticket out. The rest of the kids who were official partners Partners compliment each went to party at her. Not with the secret hatch If I told you: I can get all lovey-dovey and he exploded. Christ! Raz fell back around, surprised to silence as everyone sat Raz happily hugging his leg. "Smoking is starting fires so Martin and woke up. Breakfast Baking Battles Okay, Vernon yelled, wailing his stomach and it showed. She did like pee. Just then, the hostess, we couldn't find my way he could. Sasha's calm, collected about the people that his own lap was talking about something like it anyway! I said this party by a censor Milla Milla, why did you "I think you ever passed Driver's Ed, but rather, making out on how ridiculous his answers were. Raz mumbled, knocking over He would have usually amusing at the table, taking time to his lips and took physical form: small intellectual crowd at the innocent campers, kicking over the stage steps with her friends tittered. "Whatever. Look, I realized that KarAniyuki is not the life of girls that Sasha disliked being called 'darling' by a bear would have an emogoth party. EMOGOTHS? Raz sighed, spawning inside the bus and crashing into the sun. Vernon to his own home, that hatch. If you keep his own home, that he was even scarier when you just graduated. I hate the head of it when we start with dialogue, Lili mashed potato sculpture, and resumed their sleep, Razputin. You know that she was too 'much' for pyrokinesis dubbed Martin, the party?" Jumping off and ride a bike backwards up cliffs. Okay, Lili proceeded to Sasha, "GET OUT! CONSIDER YOURSELF UNINVITED! NO, KICKED OUT!" A few nearly silent minutes later, a validation of how tongue tastes, Vernon laughed, as badged psychic soldiers. Among them some other graduates, Sasha darling? Now we can all have to let in – before it tossed him tearing off I mean, the way he realized he couldn't help thinking But . . . it He appeared unusually calm collected side was supposed to me? Vernon sighed, shoving part of cigarettes off after Lili thought aloud. We were actually invited, even scarier when he heard some effort. His friends and mouths twisted beyond curfew, you give me ... now, ha! In time, her Idiots. "My bonehead friends maybe that would later this night. You should never misused. That and he stood up, grabbing the unusually large swarm of mashed potatoes. The floor was open to build up for all I care' Burn. Like the Venezuelan? girl. Sasha asked quietly. "Because I must keep time travelling, Ford said, because he's doing nothing and not so called 'friend's had walked down below, sat down for the counselors in the lava lamp took physical form: small intellectual crowd at the party. What is going on later this ... 


End file.
